1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine to unload ties off of railroad cars. More specifically the present invention is an attachment for use with a backhoe or track hoe that enables the backhoe or track hoe to more efficiently function in unloading railroad ties from open top, gondola type railroad cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
The normal procedure for unloading railroad ties from a series of open top, gondola type railroad cars employs material handlers that sit on the top of the railroad cars and unload the ties along the railroad track as the cars are pulled slowly down the railroad track. These material handlers are normally either a backhoe or track hoe that employs a grapple attachment on the arm of the backhoe or track hoe.
When unloading ties from railroad cars, the backhoe or track hoe will first be loaded onto the last or rear car of the series of gondola type railroad cars which contain the railroad ties. A ramp is normally removably positioned at the rear end of the last car so that the backhoe or track hoe can climb up the ramp and onto the top of the ties located in the rear car. When so loaded onto the car, the backhoe or track hoe will be positioned on the top of the railroad ties that are contained in the cars and from this position can lift the ties out of the cars and place the ties on the ground beside the cars on either side of the railroad track.
To unload a series of cars, the backhoe or track hoe will first be driven onto the cars via the ramp positioned at the rear of the last car and then driven over the tops of the loaded cars until the backhoe or track hoe rests on the rear portion of the front car of the series of cars. The front end of the first car will then be unloaded by employing a grapple attachment which was attached to the arm of the backhoe or track hoe before the backhoe or track hoe was driven onto the cars. Then the backhoe or track hoe will then be moved rearward so that it rests partly on the front car and partly on the second car of the series. After more ties are unloaded from the first car using the grapple, the backhoe or track hoe is then moved rearward so that it rests entirely on the second car. From this position, the first car can be completely unloaded employing the present invention.
This process of unloading cars continues until all but the last car is unloaded. Because the backhoe or track hoe rests on the ties of the last car, only the front part of that last car can be unloaded until the backhoe or track hoe is allowed to dismount off of the last car via the same ramp that was used for loading the backhoe or track hoe onto the cars initially. With the backhoe or track hoe sitting on the ramp, the remaining ties located in the rear of the last car can be unloaded by using the grapple.
The grapples used for this purpose consist of opposing jaws that clamp around the railroad ties to secure them to the arm of the backhoe or track hoe while the ties are being lifted out of the car and dropped onto the ground. These grapples are difficult to use for several reasons.
First, because of the free swinging swivels and rotary action of the grapple, it is hard to control. This requires an operator to take more time getting into position to pick up ties, causing unnecessary delays in unloading cars. The grapple can slip over the ties, resulting in missed pickups and requiring a second attempt to re-pick the ties. Difficulty in operating the grapple translates into longer learning time for new operators, longer unloading cycles for experienced operators, and increased operator fatigue. Even using the best grapples currently available on the market, the average number of ties that can be unloaded from a railroad car is only approximately 600 to 1000 ties per hour.
Additionally, the grapple does not permit the operator to accurately control the placement of the ties on the ground since the ties simply fall out of the grapple when the jaws are opened. Inability to accurately place ties is particularly problematic on steep banks and slopes where ties can slip down the bank or slope and be lost. Still a further problem with use of grapples is that the operator can not control the number of ties that are dropped from the grapple since when the jaws of the grapple are opened, the entire load of ties are free to drop out of the grapple.
Further, because of the difficulty in quickly moving the ties from the car to the ground beside the railroad track, the proper number of ties can not always be placed where they are needed on the side of the tracks since placement is done as the train is moving down the tracks.
Another disadvantage with a grapple is that inserting two opposing jaws of the grapple into a full car load of railroad ties is difficult. The jaws of the grapple can easily damage the ties as downward pressure is placed on the grapple in order to insert the jaws of the grapple between ties.
Still further, because there are several pointed teeth associated with the jaws, these teeth can become caught in holes that are frequently found in the bottom of the railroad cars in which the ties are loaded.
Another problem with use of grapples in unloading ties is that the operator must engage the ties located at the rear of the car without being able to see the ties. This is difficult with a grapple since the operator can not see where the jaws of the grapple are being placed relative to the ties because the back wall of the car blocks the operator's view.
Still a further disadvantage with use of a grapple is that when ties are dropped inside the car, they tend to scatter and the grapple is not an effective tool for chasing and gathering the scattered ties back into a pile so that the grapple can grasp them.
Another disadvantage with using a grapple is that the grapple has free swinging swivels, hydraulic hose and fittings, and hydraulic motor which add to the maintenance, and down time caused by repair or replacement of broken hoses, fittings, parts, and hydraulic oil.
The present invention addresses each of these problems. First, the present invention has no free swinging swivels and rotary action and therefore is easy to control. This enables an operator to more quickly and easily pick up ties and unload cars. The present invention inserts under the ties and picks them up in a simple scooping action, thereby eliminating slippage and missed pickups. Easier operation of the present invention translates into shorter learning time for new operators, shorter unloading cycles for experienced operators, and decreased operator fatigue. Employing the present invention, the average number of ties that can be unloaded from a railroad car can be increased from the norm of 600 to 1000 ties per hour with a grapple to approximately 800 to 2,400 ties per hour.
The present invention permits the operator to accurately control the placement of the ties on the ground. The ties can be place perpendicular or parallel to the track with the present invention and in a neat, orderly, and consistent manner. By employing the present invention, there is less loss of ties down steep banks and slopes because of more controlled placement possible with the present invention. Another advantage with the present invention is that because ties slide off of the end of the device when the device is tilted forward or downward in order to unload them, the operator can control the number of ties that are dropped from the present device simply by controlling the amount of tilt of the device.
Because ties can be quickly moved from the car to the ground beside the railroad track with the present invention, the proper number of ties can be reliably placed where they are needed on the side of the tracks as the train is moving down the tracks.
And because the present invention has only one edge to insert between the ties, inserting of the present invention into a full car load of railroad ties is easy and can be done with a minimum of damage to the ties.
Further, because there is only one edge on the present invention, there is less likelihood that it will be caught in holes that are present in the bottom on the railroad cars.
Although the operator must engage the ties located at the rear of the car without being able to see the ties, because of the scooping action of the present invention toward the operator, it is relatively easy to remove all ties from a car simply by placing the edge of the present invention on the bottom of the car and moving it along the bottom of the car toward the rear wall of the car and then lifting the ties upward in the device.
By using the present invention, fewer ties are dropped inside the car and when they are dropped, they do not scatter because of the backward scooping action of the present invention. Also, for those few ties that are dropped inside the car, the present invention serves as an effective tool to pull them back into approximately perpendicular position relative to the side walls of the car so that they can then be in the proper position to be loaded onto the device.
The present invention does not have free swinging swivels, hydraulic hose and fittings, and a hydraulic motor. Therefore, it requires less maintenance cost and less down time.